1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to educational software and in some embodiments to a computer-implemented system and method for assisting a user in learning a musical sequence.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to learn a particular musical sequence (e.g. a riff), from a media file (audio file) or a multimedia file (video with synchronized sound), a musician usually slows down the tempo to learn the sequence. However, when the tempo of any media or multimedia file is altered, the pitch of the audio can also be adversely affected, which can confuse the musician. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a solution that compensates for the audio pitch as the tempo of the media or multimedia file is altered.